My Soulmate
by PhantomsAngel1988
Summary: Kaname has always loved Yuki, and protected her when he can. She is now of the age to become his forever, to be his mate.  Now he only has to get her away from her appointed guardian, Zero, who also has deep feelings for her.
1. Chapter 1

**My Soulmate**

By: AnimeAngel41

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight, I only own the characters not in the series.

Summary: Kaname has always loved Yuki, and protected her when he can. She is now of the age to become his forever, to be his mate. Now he only has to get her away from her appointed guardian, Zero, who also has deep feelings for her.

*This is my first Vampire Knight Fanfic, I just recently watched the first season and fell in love with it *

A beautiful 20 year old girl, with mid-back dark brown hair and big brown eyes walk up the steps of Cross Academy. Haven't been back to visit for over two years since she graduated at 18. She shivers slightly at the cool air, before pushing the doors open and stepping inside. She walks down the familiar corridors, heading in the direction of her father's and the headmaster of the school's office, she knocks softly.

"Come in." came the headmasters voice. He looks up and gasps softly when the door opens, and the young girl walks in. "My darling Yuki, you've returned." he says standing up.

"Hello father." Yuki smiles bowing slightly.

"My you certainly have grown into a beautiful young lady since I last saw you, where is Zero dear child?" he asked.

"He'll be here shortly father." Yuki says softly, soon enough the door opens and a tall boy with pale hair and gray eyes walks in.

"Ah Zero!" the headmaster says, before pulling both of his children into a hug, Zero growls softly pulling out of the hug.

"You know I don't like hugs." Zero says, he then notices Yuki pout. "Okay fine…I like Yuki's hugs only." he says. Yuki smiles, kissing his cheek.

"Come lets go back to the house for dinner, I do hope your planning on staying awhile." the headmaster says looking at both of his children. Yuki, his beautiful Yuki, is a model and Zero, a vampire and Vampire Hunter.

8888

Kaname opens his eyes, smiling when he smells a familiar sweet scent of his beloved Yuki, he looks down at the magazine cover, which has her picture in the front, wearing a similar dress he gave her to wear to the ball, only this one is a deep navy blue.

"My Yuki has returned." Kaname says softly. He stands up and leaves his room, he walks pass Ruka, who was on her way to speak to him, but stops when he walks past her.

"My lord Kaname, where are you going?" Ichijo asked softly. Kaname looks at him and smiles.

"To see the headmaster." Kaname says softly, before going out into the night. The other gather around, Aido looks over at Ruka, seeing her biting her bottom lip.

8888

Yuki is standing in her room, her father is making supper while her and Zero unpack. She hears the door open downstairs, a familiar voice sounds making her eyes widen slightly. She quickly runs a brush through her hair, and goes downstairs.

"Kaname." Yuki says softly, seeing him standing there smiling at her. Zero standing off to the side with a scowl on his face at the older vampire.

"Yuki." Kaname says softly, making a small shiver go though Yuki's body.

"Yuki…Zero dinner is ready…oh hello Kaname, would you join us, I made plenty." The headmaster says looking at the vampire staring at his daughter.

"I would love to." Kaname says smiling at Yuki. Zero growls softly watching a blush forms on Yuki's cheeks, before going to the dining area and sitting down. Kaname takes Yuki's arm and leading her to sit down, before sitting next to her, the headmaster smile before sitting down.

8888

After Kaname kisses Yuki on her cheek, he takes his leave heading back home. Yuki blushes, before helping Zero with the dishes, then taking a shower, and crawling into bed, falling asleep immediately and dreaming of Kaname.

**A/N: This is the first chapter, please read and review and let me know what you think **


	2. Chapter 2

My Soulmate

By: AnimeAngel41

_Recap from end of 1st__ chapter: _

_After Kaname kisses Yuki on her cheek, he takes his leave heading back home. Yuki blushes, before helping Zero with the dishes, then taking a shower, and crawling into bed, falling asleep immediately and dreaming of Kaname. _

8888

"Yuki…Zero breakfast is ready my darling daughter and son!" Headmaster Cross yells from downstairs.

"I am NOT your son!" Zero yells from his bedroom, before knocking on her door. "Yuki you awake?" Yuki sighs before rubbing her eyes answering her door, Zero arches an eyebrow. "Did you just wake up?" he asked.

"Yea, didn't fall asleep till around 3." Yuki says softly following Zero downstairs.

"Do I want to know why?" Zero asked, he rolls his eyes noticing a small blush. "I'll take that as I no, seeing as how I won't like the answer." he says.

"Shut up." Yuki says softly, they walk into the kitchen and sits down. Both arching an eyebrow at the amount of food on the table. "Uh father…are we feeding the entire school?" she asked.

"Huh…oh no…sorry…went overboard." Headmaster Cross says sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. "You need to eat anyway Yuki, your too skinny…am I gonna have to talk to your agent?" he asked. Yuki shakes her head, before filling her plate up, her father pours some apple juice kissing the top of her head before sitting down.

"Slow down, you'll get a stomachache." Zero says looking at Yuki.

"Yuki, Kaname would like for you to visit him today." Headmaster Cross says. Zero growls softly, as Yuki blushes.

"Okay father." Yuki says softly. After finishing her breakfast she goes upstairs to shower. She pulls on a pair of skinny jeans, and her designer boots, and a black and white tunic, she brushes her hair, and applies light makeup before walking out of her room, she squeaks when she sees Zero waiting.

"You didn't have to get all dressed up for him ya know." Zero says before going to his room, slamming the door close. Yuki winces slightly, before going downstairs, grabbing her jacket and leaving the house, walking down the steps and heading towards the Night Class dorm.

8888

Kaname opens his eyes, smiling when he smells his beloveds scent walking towards the dorm. He stands up and walks out of his room, he passes Ruka and goes downstairs, seeing Ichijo answering the door.

"Hello Yuki, please come in." Ichijo smiles. Yuki smiles back and steps inside.

"Hmm still smells as lovely as ever." Aido grins, hugging her.

"Aido…" Yuki warns glaring at him. Aido just grins and steps back, her eyes widen slightly, and a small blush forms when Kaname appears in front of her. "Morning Kaname." she says softly.

"Good morning Yuki, please lets go to my room to talk." Kaname says softly, gently taking her hand and walking upstairs. Ruka glares at her slightly, but she ignores her as she follow Kaname. She would follow him anywhere.

8888

Zero growls softly hearing the front door close and gets dressed before going downstairs. Headmaster Cross was in the kitchen doing the dishes, so Zero sneaks to the front door.

"Don't even think of bothering them Zero, Yuki is fine." Headmaster Cross says, not even looking from the kitchen. Zero growls, before leaving anyway, needing to take a walk. Headmaster Cross shakes his head, before finishes up with the dishes, then goes to his office.

"She is mine." Zero mutters softly. "I love her, I loved her when we were little, I want her as my mate, not as my protector." he says softly to himself, looking up at the clear blue sky. "Damned Kaname to hell! I will not give her up without a fight, she is the only one that keeps me sane, makes me smile." he says softly.

8888

"Yuki…I'm going to kiss you now." Kaname says softly as soon as he closes the door. Yuki just nods, he smiles before lightly pressing his lips to hers. Yuki moans softly slowly returning kiss, slowly wrapping her arms around his neck as he pulls her closer to his body. "I love you." he says against her lips.

"Kaname.." Yuki moans softly. "My Kaname." she says. Kaname deepens the kiss.

**A/N: Second Chapter done! Please read and review, if you have any ideas that would like to be seen in this fanfic, please let me know and I will do my best to add them in. **


	3. Chapter 3

My Soulmate

By: AnimeAngel41

A/N: I apologize for not updating as fast as I can, but my cousin was getting married, and I had a job so I really had no time to write the next chapter, then I got writers block…so if anyone wants to give me ideas for chapter three and the upcoming chapters I would really appreciate that.

~AnimeAngel41


End file.
